Elven Magic
General The elves as a whole, a unified force that each rely on one another to function. Their magic is all linked in some way to serve a purpose in order to strive as a community. Since being forced from their homes, their livelihood still very much depends on working together but in different ways. Ilkain Runic Magic: Ilkain Elves spend their lives studying runic elements on a mental and emotional level. These studies allow them a connection to the element they study as if it was apart of themselves. Only then can they successfully create a rune that can fully connect them to the element they have studied. These runes also allow them to share their connection with others. These full connections allow them the ability to take on traits from these elements. (Ex: A fire rune keeping someone warm in a frozen waist land.) These ruins do not allow control of the Element, simply a connection to it. Ilkains value knowledge and understanding of their world around them and share their runes by embedding them into weapons that are made by the Haf Elves (Note: these runes can only be embedded on items and not on the skin.) There are 8 types of runes. The most difficult to study is Light runes and Dark Runes, these often take a few thousand years to master and the undivided attention of the one studying them. Water, Fire, Air and Earth are the middle difficulty of study and some elves can study all four at once if they had the time. Most elves only study one to master it properly. Luck and Protection are the basic runes that all study in the early years of their lives. Without proper study before making any of these runes, they are unlikely to become successful runes. Some may not work and other may become finicky and unstable. Haf Haf Elves are known for creating weapons. Part of their abilities includes magic that allows them to manipulate a special type of metal that cannot be worked with otherwise. The strongest metal in Elesya. It is an opalescent color and takes special skill to mix with other metals. Their weapons are specially made with the help of the Ilkain for Ingvarian soldiers. Hammuribi Healing magic. Most of what the Hammuribian elves do is heal using potions and herbs they grow but they also possess magic for healing as well witch they use to give the herbs and medicines a better chance of helping. Ingvarian Sigil Magic: Sigils are similar to Runes in a way that they represent a Magical element. The main difference is that they are tattooed onto the skin of Ingvarian. These sigils allow the user to manipulate and conjure the elements that they represent. The sigils are tattooed on my an Ilkain Scholar that senses the type of element that resides within the Ingvarians. If a Sigil that does not fit the type of magic within the Ingvarian, the flow of magic can burn out the elf and could very well kill the elf. Category:Magic